1. Field
The present invention generally relates to coverings for truck beds and IS more particularly directed to a tonneau cover enabling full use of a truck bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any number of covers has been developed for pickup trucks. Fabric covers secured to truck sidewalls above the bed enable full use of the bed when removed. However, it provides no protection against unauthorized entry.
Accordingly, a great number of rigid covers have been developed any member of which include folding and sliding panels. Other rigid covers may be hinged at a forward end, or front wall of a pickup truck, which provides for easy access to transported items. However, the problem with these tops lies in the fact that the truck bed cannot be used as a truck bed for carrying large loads which would extend above the truck bed level. These tops must be physically removed and stored while the truck is used conventionally for carrying large loads.
Other folding and sliding tops provide access to only a part of the bed space and thus limit the carrying capacity of the truck when in a folded or rolled position.
The present invention provides the benefits of the protection of a tonneau cover while at the same time enabling full use of the truck bed without having to disassemble and store the tonneau cover.